Marie Sophie de Valois
Marie Sophie '''(1754-Present) is a Grandelumierian noblewoman who was formerly in Montpensier but was married into Lowell-Valois. She is the current Duchess de Reims and lady-in-waiting to the Madame. Reign of Louis XI '''Early Life - Madame de Montpensier Marie Sophie was born to Henri François and Anne Genevieve of Montpensier on January 24th of 1754, in the Chateau de Saint-Etienne. She would be their fifth child and second daughter. She would become her mother's favorite child but both parents would love her as they did all their children. At the age of 4 she was baptized and became Marie Sophie de Montpensier. She'd grow up to love her family dearly and would be given a fine education. In her free time she enjoyed literature and a bit of painting though she was never really good at it. Naturally she was sent to Fontevraud Abbey by her parents and learned much there to her delight. When she returned her brother,Louis Charles,was delighted to see her and they grew to become very close siblings though she tried to remain close to her other siblings as well. Adulthood - Duchess de Reims Marie Sophie would be engaged to the Duc of Reims, Edouard Honore, during her adulthood. They would become friends upon meeting and the wedding would be done happily. They would be married on September 12,1769 with Marie feeling quite nervous yet excited. A while after the wedding she would find herself as the lady-in-waiting to the Madame. Marie would be quite content with her new life and strive to be a good lady-in-waiting and wife. She also found a new,good friend in the Marquise de Fribourg,Louise Charlotte. They'd bond over gossip and their similarities in hobbies or art. Suddenly the Empire was shaken by a tragic event. Reign of Louis XII When Emperor Louis XI died Marie Sophie would be a bit shocked but mostly upset. She and the rest of the Empire would mourn his death. On January 15,1771 the coronation of Emperor Louis XII took place at Dijon Cathedral. Marie Sophie managed to attend along with her parents but sadly not her husband. She missed the birth of the Dauphin however,being quite distraught upon missing it. Peasant's Revolt In 1771,a rebellion began. Despite her father's wishes to send her to Toulouse along with her other siblings she stayed with her parents. After a while in Dijon a battle ensued outside the gates while the Empress' birthday was celebrated indoors. After a while the Imperial Family and some others dashed to le Bastion before they dashed for the palace again. A gruesome display awaited them of severed heads of guards on pikes. Marie Sophie was greatly disturbed by it and became troubled,losing a bit of hope. After peasants stormed the palace the nobles were moved to the Temple tower. Later on, the Emperor signed his power over to the Prime Minister and the government of Grandelumiere became a constitutional monarchy, much to Marie's disgust. She had little hope left but did her best to encourage her father and others to keep up hope. Then when she had little hope left she went to her mother and said; "'' ''I miss my siblings and my husband for these deaths are deeply saddening. Yet my child and I must keep up hope for I know this will end someday." When her aunt and the Crown Cardinal were executed Marie could barely breathe. She stood frozen by her father as she watched them both be beheaded by the Prime Minister. The executions would forever scar her and she'd begin to cry a bit on her father. Then the Emperor was beheaded and it simply sent Marie Sophie into a state of shock. She could hardly believe what she had seen and turned to her brother and parents for comfort. Reign of Louis XIII WIP Issue WIP Marie Sophie currently has two children with her husband,Edouard Honore. * Sophie Victoire * Charles Honore Titles,Styles,and Honours '''27th January 1754 - 12th September 1769: '''Her Ladyship,Madame de Montpensier '''12th September 1769 - Present: '''Her Grace,Duchess de ReimsCategory:House Lowell-Valois Category:House Montpensier Category:1700s births Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Births in Saint-Etienne